Pun Times with Punsie McHale
Pun Times with Punsie Mchale is the episode 10a of the first season. Plot Peppermint Larry is cracking everybody up in Stormalong Harbor with his jokes and puns. Larry forms a pun-off competition and invites sailor comedian Punsy McKale. Punsy is too good, and Larry runs off with stage fright. Flapjack stands up for Larry and crack puns of his own, but Punsy crushes him with jokes and a sandwich. An aggravated, pun-disliking Knuckles jumps in to defend Flapjack and the duo inadvertantly invent Slapstick, ending the golden age of pun. The episode ends with Larry & Punsy sailing off into the ocean in an enormous mug of root beer, with mugs filled with candy, telling jokes to one another. Trivia We learn that Punsie McKale can't frown (when a tear came from his eye, he wasn't frowning). Punsie McKale probably is named for a writer of the show Patrick McHale. Running Gags: 1) Whenever Punsie McHale makes a pun joke, a rim shot is played. ("Pun Times with Punsie McHale") 2) K'nuckles trying to tell his "Lady in a red hat joke", but Flapjack would say, "There's a lady in a red hat". ("Pun Times with Punsie McHale") notes Only appear of Punsie McHale. Ms. Leading appears for the second time. This is the first time Peppermint Larry has a big role. quotes Peppermint Larry: Uhh...hi folks! I'm Peppermint Larry, but you can call me Acorn Larry. Punsie McKale: Why, cuz you're nuts? Peppermint Larry: No, because I'm a-corny joke teller! Guy: Boo! Punsie McKale: That's you in a nutshell, alright! Flapjack: There's a lady in a big, red hat! (laughs) Peppermint Larry: No one does hat jokes anymore, Flapjack. Flapjack: Why not? Peppermint Larry: I don't know! I guess there just old hat...jokes. (laughs) (curtain closes) ''Peppermint Larry: (nervous) Uhh...so a pirate Captain walks into the Candy Barrel the other day and asks me for some gum and I said...wh-why do you want gum that's been dropped? No wait! He asked for gumdrops!'' Guy in Audience: Geez, this is awful. (after being told about pun-off) Flapjack: That will be berry exciting! You know, like strawberry? (short pause) Peppermint Larry: Maybe you should leave, Flapjack. Punsie McKale: So, Ms. Leading, I hear you're a school teacher, how classy! Speaking of classes, what does a shapely dame like yourself teach the kids, geometry? Peppermint Larry: I'm performing here, Punsie! Take a seat. Punsie McKale: Well, if I take two, will you take five? Peppermint Larry: Now, there are many species of humor, Flapjack. But the pun, also known as "wordplay" or "paronomasia," is the most sophisticated and difficult to master. Are you ready? (Flapjack nods) Peppermint Larry: Then what, pray tell, is this? (puts a salt shaker on the table) Flapjack: Looks like ordinary table salt. Peppermint Larry: You could call it ordinary, but it might be in-salt-ed. Flapjack: Don't you mean "in-sult-ed"? (Peppermint Larry raises an eyebrow) Flapjack: Oh! Wooooow! K'nuckles: (to Punsie McKale) I don't think you're funny! I'm a bit of a comedian myself. Say there's a lady in a big, red hat. Flapjack: There's a lady in a big, red hat. K'nuckles: Really? Where? (crowd starts laughing) K'nuckles: Are you making fun of me, boy?! K'nuckles: Now, a joke is when you make fun of somebody. So, say there's a lady in a big, red hat. Flapjack: There's a lady in a big, red hat. K'nuckles: Really? Where? Where's the lady? Where? (Bubbie laughs at him) Bubbie: Oh, Flapjack, tell that joke again, baby! Peppermint Larry: So that Pirate made me walk off the plank and I asked, "Can't I have one last mug of root beer?", and he said "That would be fine", so then I took the mug and jumped! And you know, I would've drowned if it hadn't been for one thing: Root Beer Floats! Pun Pirate: I get it, like a root beer float. Peppermint Larry: So a pirate walks into the Candy Barrel yesterday, and he asks me for some gumdrops. And I say: "Why do you want gum if it's been dropped?!" (all the pirates in the Candy Barrel laugh) Punsie McKale: I'm about to open a new chapter in rhyme and punishment. Flapjack: Uh... Punsie McKale: You think you're redy for my rhymes? You'll soon be green as envious limes. Flapjack: Uh... Punsie McKale: I see you're not yellow, fellow, but I don't want to make you BLUE! So get a CLUE and purple the plug before you play, or I'LL ORANGE A RAINBOW ON YOUR PARADE!!! Flapjack: (appearing hypnotized) You've got colorful language, but... I'm a sandwich... Flapjack: Hey, I got a pun, Peppermint Larry! Uh, what did the candy say to the other candy when the first candy asked the second candy if the second candy would dance with the first one? (everyone is confused) Flapjack: Of course you can-dy dance with me! Pun Pirate: Hey, what are you trying to pull here Category:Minor Character's major appearnces Category:Episodes focusing on Flapjack